


Spring Storm

by Rakshi



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo relives the pain of the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From a Troubled Tribble prompt.

The first thunderstorm of spring had come and the clouds seemed to have burst. Sam stood in Bag End’s doorway and inhaled deeply. The fresh, pungent scent of wet grass and budding plants and leaves filled his nostrils in a dizzying rush. The Shire was waking up after its winter sleep and the sweet bouquet of new life permeated the air. A brilliant flash of lightning lit the garden and was followed instantly by a deafening clap of thunder.

Sam turned from the doorway frowning and walked quickly to the study where he had left Frodo sitting at his desk. He was still there, his pen poised, unmoving, over the inkwell. His eyes were lifted to the window above his desk beyond which the storm now raged furiously. He was frozen in place; a pale, small figure carved in stone.

Sam came up quietly behind him and laid his hands gently on Frodo’s shoulders. “Frodo?” he said softly. “’Tis but a spring storm, me dear. ‘Twill bring the garden you love to a fine bloom ere long.”

After a long moment Frodo’s hands rose to cover Sam’s. “It’s the noise,” he said hesitantly. “It – it startles me. Reminds me of – of dark times.”

“Don’t think of it,” Sam whispered fiercely, turning Frodo towards him. “Think of the blessings that the storm will bring.” He wrapped Frodo’s trembling body in his arms. “There is naught to harm you, beloved,” he whispered into Frodo’s hair. “Not while your Sam is near.”

Frodo nodded, pressing his face to Sam’s chest. Sam felt him slowly relax, his breath warm against Sam’s weskit.

 _Will he ever have peace_? Sam wondered. He held Frodo close gently stroking his hair, staring past him to the rain-wet garden outside their window. _Will the storm within him ever pass?_


End file.
